Darcy Explains It All
by Astonishment
Summary: This "what if" story begins immediately after Mr. Darcy makes his declaration of love at Hunsford. What if Elizabeth responded to him, instead of being silent?
1. Chapter 1

**Darcy Explains It All**

**Summary:** This "what if" story begins immediately after Mr. Darcy makes his declaration of love at Hunsford. What if Elizabeth responded to him, instead of being silent?

"_In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen.

**Chapter 1: ****The Declaration**

Elizabeth was exceedingly astonished and replied, "You love me? But you never gave me any indication of your regard."

"Did I not?" said he, "I danced with you at the Netherfield ball," he reminded her.

"Yes," she countered, "and we argued the entire time!" She could not fathom how his conduct during that evening could have been misinterpreted.

He was not deterred and continued, "I came to Rosings expressly to see you. I had to see you again. Did you not notice that I could not take my eyes off you when you and your sister stayed at Netherfield and again, more recently at Rosings?"

Elizabeth stared in disbelief, "I thought that was simply to show your distain and disapproval of me".

"Oh no, Miss Elizabeth", he answered emotionally. "I could never disapprove of you. You are all goodness and kindness. You are truly beautiful inside and out."

"But you said I was not handsome enough to tempt you!" she exclaimed, remembering how he slighted her the night they first met at the assembly.

"Miss Elizabeth" he began, "you must allow me to apologize for my hasty comment that night. I am exceedingly sorry for that remark. I had hoped that you did not overhear my foolish attempt to evade Mr. Bingley. When attending a ball, I usually spend most of my time avoiding over-eager mothers trying to make a match for their unmarried daughters. The truth is that I find you most beautiful. In fact, you are the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes and replied, "Surely Jane is more beautiful than I", remembering her mother's constant insults on her lack of beauty.

"Yes," he agreed. "Jane is beautiful, to be sure. But hers is more of a serene beauty while yours is more vibrant."

She stared at him in disbelief. How could his attentions have escaped her notice?

"Miss Elizabeth," he explained, "It seems that my endeavors to avoid being unsuitably matched have left me ill-prepared to pursue the woman of my dreams."

She turned and looked away, pacing before him and gesturing wildly. "The woman of his dreams?" she whispered repeatedly. She stopped pacing and turned to face him. "What of the woman of Mr. Bingley's dreams?"

He stared blankly in obvious confusion. "Mr. Bingley?" he asked.

"Mr. Darcy, I have just learned of your role in the separation of Mr. Bingley and my beloved sister. What reason could you possibly have for this interference?" she inquired angrily.

His discomfort was evident. "I watched them most carefully and realized that his attachment was greater than hers."

_How could he presume to have known of Jane's attachment?_ "I can assure you, Mr. Darcy, that Jane was most inconsolable and heart-broken upon their separation. She is currently staying in London with my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner with hopes of renewing Mr. Bingley's acquaintance."

He was surprised by this admission and replied, "It is possible that I mistook her serenity for indifference."

_How could anyone ever perceive Jane as indifferent?_ "It seems that you are accusing my sister of the very thing that you are guilty of yourself, Mr. Darcy." When he made no reply, she continued. "You hid your feelings from me the same way that Jane sought to protect her heart from disappointed hopes."

He diverted his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Miss Elizabeth, I sincerely apologize for my interference. I can see now that I was profoundly mistaken in my estimation of your sister's affections. I will send an express to Mr. Bingley and rectify the situation immediately. Would that meet with your approval?" Darcy inquired.

She was instantly relieved. "Yes, sir, I thank you."

After a moment of silence between them, he noticed that she still offered him no smile. "Are there any other issues to be resolved between us?" he asked.

She hesitated for a few seconds and cast her eyes to the floor. "There is the matter of Mr. Wickham."

"Ah yes, Mr. Wickham," he hissed. "I imagine that he has accused me of many wrongs against him."

She met his eyes and glared back at him. "He said that you gave a living, meant for him, to another man."

"Yes," he agreed, "that is true."

She stared at him in disbelief. "How could you do it?" she asked.

He realized that she must know the whole truth if she was to accept him. "It is true that my father left him the living. However, Mr. Wickham demanded the value of the living instead, which he was given. But he gambled it away within a few years. He perhaps never mentioned that he is a gambler?" When she shook her head and lowered her eyes, he continued. "No, I thought not. When the money was gone, he demanded more money which I refused. We did not hear from him again until last summer when he returned and very nearly succeeded in seducing my sister."

Elizabeth gasped upon hearing this, the shock reflecting in her eyes.

He continued, "When I told him that he would never have access to her inheritance, he abandoned her without explanation. Of course, Georgiana was devastated." Elizabeth broke into tears upon hearing the shocking story.

"Mr. Darcy, I fear now it is I who must apologize. Please forgive me for judging you so harshly. I can hardly believe that I took the words of a scoundrel over yours! You, who are all goodness and kindness, over that snake! I thought I was a good judge of character but I was entirely mistaken. I am deeply ashamed of myself and would not blame you if you never forgave me!" she sobbed, crying wretchedly.

"No, Miss Elizabeth, there is nothing to forgive," he said gently. "Wickham can be very convincing. He very nearly lured my sister into a most compromising situation." He handed her his handkerchief and pleaded, "Please do not cry, Miss Elizabeth. I cannot bear to see you so distressed." He stroked the back of her hand to comfort her. She dabbed her eyes and looked at him as though she was meeting him for the first time. Where was that arrogant, proud, conceited man she thought she knew? Did he ever really possess any of those qualities or was it just her foolish vanity and pride that caused her to form that opinion?

Once she was able to breathe normally again, she addressed him one more time. "I have one more question, if I may, sir," she said as he nodded his acceptance. "I have heard of an engagement between you and your cousin, Miss de Bourgh. Is that correct, sir?" she inquired with teary eyes.

"It is not true, Miss Elizabeth. My aunt has industriously circulated this falsehood, hoping to merge our two estates; however, there is no truth to it. We are not engaged and it was never my intention to enter into an engagement with Anne, despite my aunt's insistence to the contrary," he explained.

She now realized how foolish and judgmental she had been since they first met, how eager she had been to believe any rumors or falsehoods about him, and how she had never given him the proper respect that he had been due. She gave him a shy smile and said, "After the brief time we have spent together, it seems that we do not know each other very well, do we, Mr. Darcy?"

He had to agree. "No, I suppose you are correct. But I do know that I love you even more than before. Miss Elizabeth, will you agree to enter into a courtship with me?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Darcy," she smiled warmly at him. "I would be most agreeable."

"I thank you, Miss Elizabeth," as he took both of her hands in his. "That will give us the opportunity to become better acquainted." He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them. "Of course, I will ask for your father's consent."

"Yes," she said, still smiling and now gazing deeply into his eyes.

"When do you return to Hertfordshire?" he inquired.

"I return in two days' time," she replied.

"And have the travel arrangements been made?" he further inquired.

"Yes, sir, my father is sending his driver to collect me," she responded.

"Excellent! I am sure that he will deliver you safely home," he replied, satisfied that the safety of his intended was well planned. "I will be leaving Rosings today and will see you upon your return to Hertfordshire."

"Yes, I shall look forward to seeing you again. Mr. Darcy," she hesitated. "Would you mind if we did not mention our pending courtship to anyone until you have spoken to my father? I would prefer to deny Mr. Collins the opportunity to gossip about the subject."

"Yes, I quite agree with you. I would like to deny him that pleasure as well." He took her hands in his and said with a warm smile, "Until we meet again, Miss Elizabeth, I shall bid you goodbye and wish you a safe journey."

She squeezed his hands and returned his smile. "Goodbye, Mr. Darcy. I wish you a safe journey, as well."

He bowed and left the cottage. Elizabeth sat down and marveled at what had just occurred. In the span of a few minutes, she had gone from despising the man to agreeing to a courtship with him. "I must certainly be the most foolish girl in all of England. Is it possible that I am even more foolish than my silly sisters?" she wondered. She heard the Collins' approaching the cottage and ran upstairs to the safety and seclusion of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darcy Explains It All**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen.

**Chapter 2: ****The Arrival of the Suitor**

Elizabeth arrived at Longbourn late in the evening after an uneventful journey with their driver. To pass the time, they had discussed the most recent news of the family and their tenants. Upon her arrival, she was met with great joy by the family. Much to her surprise, however, Jane was not among them as she was not expected to return from Town until the following day. After a short visit with her family, she excused herself and retired to her bedroom.

_Tomorrow will be the most exciting day of my life!_ She fell asleep dreaming of Mr. Darcy. She awoke the next morning with great anticipation of his arrival. She donned her favorite gown and arranged her hair in the most becoming style. She wanted to look her best to greet Mr. Darcy when he came to meet with her father.

Jane arrived with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner shortly after breakfast. They were all greeted with great jubilation, with Mr. and Mrs. Bennett especially pleased that their family was reunited once again. They were all assembled in the drawing room to hear all the latest news when they heard a knock on the front door. Elizabeth smiled her secret smile and smoothed her skirts nervously. "At last he is here", she mused, as she wondered how her family would react to the news of their courtship. _Surely Papa will give his consent and Mama will certainly be astonished. _She hadn't had time to speak privately with her sister yet – _what would Jane think of my courtship with Mr. Darcy?_ Her musings were interrupted; however, by the appearance of Mr. Bingley.

He greeted the family in his amiable fashion, asked after everyone's health and gave them his assurances of the good health of his own family members. Mrs. Bennett displayed effusive joy in seeing him again and was overly generous with her praise of Jane's beauty. Jane and Elizabeth both cringed at their mother's embarrassing behavior as they exchanged glances. After they concluded polite conversation on the weather and the condition of the roads, Bingley addressed the group. "I wondered if I might have a private word with Miss Bennett."

Mrs. Bennett exclaimed joyfully, "Oh yes, Mr. Bingley! Jane would be most happy to oblige, would you not, Jane my dear?" She took Jane's hand and escorted her to the door. "No one will disturb you in the dining room, I assure you."

The door to the drawing room was closed and they walked into the dining room. Jane was blushing profusely and Bingley was gazing at her intently. He waited a moment before addressing her. "Miss Bennet, I must apologize for leaving so abruptly last November. It was not my wish to do so, but I confess, that I relied on the counsel of others, rather than my own instincts. I can only beg for your forgiveness and give you my heartfelt assurances that I will follow my own counsel in the future."

Jane was happy to receive his assurances but her recent heart-break was still fresh in her memory. "Yes, Mr. Bingley, I was quite distressed after your departure last fall. I had hoped to hear from you for many months, but when your sisters told me of your imminent engagement to Miss Darcy, I was unsure if I would ever see you again. Am I to congratulate you, Mr. Bingley?"

"Miss Darcy!" he exclaimed, "Oh no, my dearest Jane, there could never be anyone for me but you!" He dropped to one knee and beseeched her, "Please say that you have forgiven me, I beg of you."

Her astonishment was evident as she blushed deeply and lowered her eyes. "I will forgive you only if you can assure me that these outside forces will never influence you again." Even though she was willing to forgive him, she had to be sure that he was capable of making his own decisions without the influence of his interfering sisters.

"Yes, Jane, I promise that I will never let outside forces interfere with my future happiness," he replied.

She was satisfied with his response and bestowed her forgiveness most willingly, as was her nature. Encouraged by her forgiveness, he continued, still on bended knee.

"Jane, my dearest, loveliest angel, since our last meeting, I have thought of nothing but you. I have missed your smile, your serene countenance, your laughter, and most of all, your company. I cannot imagine my life for one single day without you by my side. Will you make me the happiest of men and agree to be my wife?"

Jane had hoped for this day for so many months and could hardly believe that it had finally come. "Yes, Mr. Bingley, I would be happy and honored to be your wife." He rose, took both of her hands in his and kissed them. Jane was overcome with emotion as tears fell from her eyes even though she was smiling radiantly.

Their solitude was abruptly disrupted when Mrs. Bennett burst into the room and exclaimed, "Oh, what a happy day for my dear Jane and Mr. Bingley! She will be the most beautiful bride in the county, without question. No one can equal her beauty, would you not agree, Mr. Bingley?" Her delight in having a daughter so favorably matched was made apparent to everyone in attendance. Mr. Bennett's consent was requested and received, after similar assurances were given of his reliance on his own counsel. The family was overjoyed and shared in Jane's happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darcy Explains It All**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen.

**Chapter 3: ****A Walk in the Garden**

Elizabeth sat on a swing, alone in the garden and let her depression envelop her. _He did not come. Did I misunderstand him? Did he not say that he would be here today? Oh, I am so foolish, who could blame him for changing his mind? Once he had enough time to reflect on my offences against him, he must have decided against a courtship with me. Didn't he once say that once lost, his good opinion was lost forever? My foolishness has cost me the love of a perfectly respectable suitor. What shall I do? What is to become of me? I shall surely never love another. Love? Do I love Mr. Darcy? Oh, dear, but now it is too late. He will not have me. How could I have been so judgmental? Surely, he was more forgiving than I._ She struggled with her conflicted thoughts.

"There you are, Lizzy," Mr. Bennett said as he approached her. "Come and take a walk with me. It is a fine day for walking, is it not?"

"Yes, Papa," she replied with no emotion as she walked beside him.

"How was your visit to Kent?" he inquired. He was assured that the visit went very well.

"How is our dear Charlotte?" he inquired? He was assured that Charlotte is in good health and is content with her circumstances.

"How was our cousin?" he continued. Similar assurances were given on the state of Mr. Collins as they continued on their walk.

"And what of his esteemed patroness?" he inquired. Without waiting for a response, he asked, "Did you see Mr. Darcy during your visit?" She confirmed that Mr. Darcy was indeed in attendance at Rosings. "Ah, yes," he said, "he did mention that to me."

Elizabeth turned abruptly to face her father. "What do you mean, he mentioned it, Papa? Have you seen Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

He smiled slyly. "Why, yes, he called on me two days ago." He could hardly contain his glee.

"He was here? Why did you not tell me?" She was puzzled by her father's secretive behavior until she saw his sly smile. "Papa, you are teasing me!" _He __did__ come!_ She was immediately relieved and took his arm as they continued on their walk. "What was the nature of your discussion with Mr. Darcy, Papa?" _Surely he gave his consent to our courtship,_ she thought.

"Oh, we spoke of several issues, most importantly, Mr. Wickham, I should think," he replied.

"Oh, he told you of their history?" she inquired, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh yes," he confirmed, "the whole sordid affair."

"And what is your opinion of Mr. Wickham?" she asked.

"He is quite the scoundrel but I doubt that he will be a danger to anyone now", he said emphatically.

"What do you mean, Papa?" she asked with curiosity.

"Mr. Darcy and I agreed that he was a danger to my daughters and, in fact, to everyone's daughters in Hertfordshire. We called on Colonel Foster to relay the details. Fortunately, Mr. Darcy had a complete accounting of Mr. Wickham's debts accumulated in Meryton and was able to persuade the Colonel to reassign Mr. Wickham", he reported.

"Reassign him? Oh, what a relief!" she exclaimed. "He will be prevented from preying on unsuspecting girls in Hertfordshire. But what of his new location? Will he not transfer his attentions to other girls?" she asked with alarm.

"I think not. Mr. Wickham was given the choice of either going to debtor's prison or to Australia. He chose the latter. He is on a ship at this very moment, as Colonel Foster confirmed in his express to me this morning." Elizabeth stared at her father and could not have been more amazed.

"I am quite impressed by Mr. Darcy's conviction and determination, Lizzy. Later at the Meryton Inn, he told me of his interference with Jane and Mr. Bingley" he explained.

Elizabeth gasped at this. "He told you of that?" she inquired. _How honorable of him, to confess such an offence to their father._

"Oh, yes, he was quite forthright and offered his sincerest apologies. He assured me that he had written to Mr. Bingley in hopes of correcting the matter, which of course, has been done to everyone's satisfaction. Yes, Jane and Bingley are perfectly matched, are they not? Your mama is quite pleased with the match. Yes, I was very impressed with Mr. Darcy. He is a fine man. You are to be congratulated," he told her.

"Congratulated? For what, Papa?" she inquired.

"For selecting such a fine young man with which to enter into a courtship", he responded.

Her eyes flew open wide. "You discussed our courtship?"

"Yes, of course! Did I not mention that earlier?" he answered with a smile.

"Papa!" she protested. "You gave your consent, of course." She recognized his teasing smile. "How you love to tease me! You knew I was waiting for his arrival! I had convinced myself that he had changed his mind and was not coming to Longbourn."

He laughed heartily. "Silly girl! He will dine with us tonight. He wanted to allow Mr. Bingley the opportunity to make his offer to Jane before announcing your courtship. He was quite insistent on that point. Very thoughtful of him, I must say. Yes, I shall enjoy having both he and Bingley as sons-in-law."

"Papa, ours is not an engagement", she corrected him. "We need more time to become acquainted with each other."

"Oh, an engagement is not far off, I suspect. He is clearly smitten with you. Of course, I can hardly blame him. You are the jewel of the county", he said proudly.

"Papa!" she exclaimed. "I think I shall go distracted waiting for his arrival," imitating her mama. "No one can tell how I suffer with such poor nerves!" They both laughed and returned to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Darcy Explains It All**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen.

**Chapter 4: ****The Second Suitor**

Darcy and Bingley arrived at Longbourn to dine with the Bennets. Mrs. Bennet was somewhat confused at the appearance of Mr. Darcy, as she had no knowledge of Lizzy's pending courtship or Darcy's visit with Mr. Bennet two days earlier. "Why is that disagreeable Mr. Darcy here with our dear Bingley? Why should he disturb us with his company?" she secretly complained to her husband, who offered no explanation. Mrs. Bennet suggested to Lizzy that after dinner, she and Darcy serve as chaperones for Jane and Bingley, who planned to go out for a short walk. She whispered to Lizzy, "I am quite sorry that you should be forced to have that disagreeable man all to yourself. I hope you will not mind it, for Jane's sake."

Everyone gathered around the dinner table to wish Jane and Bingley health and happiness in their futures. After the celebratory mood had subsided, Mr. Bennet gave Lizzy and Darcy a wink. "My dear family and friends, it is with great pleasure that I announce that we have another happy occasion to celebrate." Everyone looked at him with great anticipation. Knowing that no one other than Lizzy and Darcy were aware of his impending announcement, he savored the moment. "You may well be surprised at what I am about to tell you."

"Mr. Bennet, tell us at once! I beg you not to keep us in suspense!" Mrs. Bennet pleaded with her husband.

"As you wish, my darling. It is my great honor to announce the courtship of Mr. Darcy and our own, dear Lizzy," he said with great aplomb.

Silence enveloped the room. Lizzy, whose eyes had been downcast during her father's speech, looked around the table at her astonished family. She was unable to suppress a giggle and Darcy took her hand.

"Lizzy?" Mrs. Bennet asked in confusion. "Our Lizzy and Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet sat back in his chair and smiled broadly. "But this cannot be true, Mr. Bennet. Who would have thought it?" she twittered in excitement.

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet," Darcy confirmed, "Miss Elizabeth and I have reached an understanding and wish to become better acquainted." Congratulations were offered by everyone, after they recovered from the shock of the moment.

The family conversation was light and congenial during dinner. Hoping to impress her esteemed guest, Mrs. Bennet asked Darcy, "Would you care for more mutton, Mr. Darcy?"

He was about to answer when Lydia interrupted. "I find mutton barely tolerable; certainly not good enough to tempt me." Kitty giggled at her sister's remark.

"Hush, Lydia!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Whatever for, Lizzy? I am simply expressing my honest opinion, which we are all apt to do from time to time. Do you not agree, Mr. Darcy?" Lydia defiantly asked him.

"Lydia, stop!" Elizabeth reprimanded her sister angrily.

Darcy moved his chair back abruptly and rose to his feet. "Miss Lydia, I admire your loyalty to your sister," he said calmly. "You are perfectly correct to admonish me for my inexcusable behavior the night we all met. I have already apologized to Miss Elizabeth for my rude remark – "

"Yes, and I have accepted his apology," Lizzy confirmed.

"– but now I feel compelled to apologize to the entire family," he continued. "I am not accustomed to the company of strangers and do not have the easy manner that all the Bennets seem to possess when meeting new acquaintances. I was in a foul mood that evening because of recent events involving my dear sister, Georgiana, who I miss terribly. However, that is no excuse for bad manners and I apologize profusely for my remark and humbly beg your pardon. It was not long after I made that remark that I realized that my first impression was the exact opposite of my true feelings. Not only is Miss Elizabeth perfectly tolerable, she is indeed beautiful in my eyes; her hair, her extraordinary eyes, her complexion, and her smile have all been in my thoughts and dreams since the night we met. I tried to deny her beauty and the hold she had on me, but forces previously unknown to me drove me to pursue her. And now it is with great humility that I beg for your forgiveness, Miss Lydia. You will be doing me a great service if you forgive me, for the rest of your family will surely follow your example," he said with a humble demeanor that the Bennets had never before observed from him.

"I forgive you, Mr. Darcy," Mary said solemnly.

"Thank you, Miss Mary, you are most generous," he replied in the same solemn tone.

"I forgive you, Mr. Darcy," Kitty said with a giggle.

"Thank you, Miss Kitty," he replied with a smile.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, what a lovely man you are and what a lovely speech that was. You are most certainly forgiven. We all have moments when we forget ourselves, do we not? Even though Lizzy is not as beautiful as her sister Jane, she does indeed have many lovely qualities," Mrs. Bennet gushed.

"Mama!" Jane protested.

"I agree with you, Mrs. Bennet! Miss Elizabeth is the loveliest creature I have ever beheld! In fact, among her other admirable qualities, I believe that she is the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance. I am very fortunate that she has forgiven me and is allowing me to prove myself worthy of her regard," Darcy said.

"Mr. Darcy, I hope that one day I will meet a man who will make such a pretty speech to me," Lydia said, with a new appreciation for Darcy.

"Then you have forgiven me, Miss Lydia?" Darcy inquired.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, you are forgiven," Lydia happily responded.

"I thank you, Miss Lydia, and all the Bennets for your generosity and forgiveness and will endeavor to be worthy of it in the future." Darcy bowed and sat down while Lizzy beamed with pride.

After dinner, it was agreed that the two couples should have a short walk. Kitty and Mary were recruited as chaperones, to accompany them. Mrs. Bennet took Lizzy aside to whisper to her, "I am so pleased! Mr. Darcy is such a charming man! I hope he will overlook my disliking him. Ten thousand a year! I shall go distracted!" Lizzy quickly made her escape from her mama's nervous ramblings and they all went outside. It was now well past dusk and the stars were in full view, adorning the sky. None of them ventured too far from the house but Jane and Bingley walked well ahead of Kitty, in search of privacy. Mary lingered behind Lizzy and Darcy to allow them to talk privately.

"Mr. Darcy, I am very glad to see you but I must admit that I thought you had changed your mind about our courtship. I expected your arrival yesterday and when you did not arrive, I was quite certain you had found me as silly as my younger sisters. I had no idea that you had already met with my father," Lizzy explained.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth, I wanted to give Bingley a chance to make his offer to Jane before I returned. Since I was responsible for their separation, I felt it incumbent upon me to resolve that issue, to everyone's satisfaction, including your own," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, the resolution is quite satisfactory," she said with a warm smile.

"As I promised you, I sent an express to Bingley to confess my interference and inform him of Jane's whereabouts in London. I also informed him of my plan to stay at the Meryton Inn until he contacted me. I did not wish to impose myself on his hospitality until I was certain that he had forgiven me for my interference. I stayed in Meryton until Bingley contacted me to confirm that I would be welcome at Netherfield. He has been most forgiving." She was impressed with his generosity and loyalty. "During my stay at the Inn, I was able to interview the local shop owners and make a complete accounting of Wickham's debts, which were quite substantial," he told her. "It was that information that your father and I presented to Colonel Foster, which then led to Wickham's ultimate destiny."

"My father told me of Mr. Wickham's reassignment. I hope he uses this opportunity to improve his behavior,' she told him. She was impressed with the way he handled this situation, risking great danger to his sister's reputation. "I hope that your sister can find comfort in this new development."

"Yes, I agree. I wrote to her that same day to inform her of the outcome. I also told her of our courtship, Miss Elizabeth. It is my hope that you will form a friendship, as you are exactly the type of friend I would wish for my sister," he said warmly.

"I thank you, sir. I hope that I can be worthy of such a request," she said, flattered by his attentions. When Jane and Bingley rejoined them, they all returned to the house.

When it was time to leave for the evening, Darcy and Bingley thanked their hosts and bid everyone goodnight. Elizabeth and Jane walked their suitors to the door. Just as he was about to walk through the door, Darcy stopped and faced her. "Miss Elizabeth, it is my intention to prove myself worthy of your regard," he said.

She was startled by the humility he displayed. Hoping to ease his mind, she said, "Please call me Lizzy."

He rushed to her and took both her hands in his. "Oh my darling Lizzy, nothing would please me more. And you must call me Will," he insisted as he gazed into her eyes.

"Thank you, Will. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." He smiled happily, bowed over her hands, kissed them both, and then quit the house. As Lizzy watched him walk away, she wondered aloud, "Were his eyes always that blue?"

Jane, who had witnessed this unexpected display of Darcy's affection, laughed at her sister. "Oh, Lizzy, how blind you are! Mr. Darcy has had eyes for only you since the day you met!"

(Author's Note: I have borrowed generously from Austen for this story, especially for dialogue. Thank you to all reviewers for the comments you have made. I sincerely appreciate them!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Darcy Explains It All**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen.

**Chapter 5: ****Brooks and Daughters**

The next day, the two couples went again for a walk, with their respective chaperones. Darcy, Lizzy and Mary were stunned as they saw a fine carriage coming toward them. Darcy instantly recognized it as belonging to his Aunt Catherine.

"Aunt Catherine, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" Darcy asked her with apprehension.

"Nephew, I must speak to you immediately regarding an issue of utmost importance," the Lady announced.

"Is there an emergency, Aunt? Is Georgiana hurt?" he asked with alarm.

"It has nothing to do with Georgiana. Miss Bennet, will you excuse us?" she said, in a dismissive tone.

"No Aunt, anything you can possibly say to me may be said with Miss Bennet present," he said, matter-of-factly.

"I most certainly will not, Darcy! This concerns family business," she said furiously.

"Then you will have to wait until I escort Miss Bennet and her sister home," Darcy replied calmly.

Without hesitation, she said, "Darcy, you can be at no loss to understand the reason of my visit."

"On the contrary, Aunt, I cannot account for it," he replied.

"A report has reached me of a most disturbing nature," the Lady announced.

"And what is this report?" growing weary of the intrusion.

"That you have entered into a courtship with Miss Bennet," she replied with distain. Lizzy was filled with mortification and cast her eyes downward.

"And have you journeyed here to have this report contradicted, Madam?" he said, knowing that this was the only possible reason for her interference.

"I warn you, Darcy, I am not to be trifled with," she replied angrily.

"I am happy to report, Aunt, that the report is accurate; I am indeed courting Miss Elizabeth. I have you to thank for this happy outcome, as it was during my recent stay at Rosings that I became aware of my attachment to her," Darcy announced, knowing that this response would further anger her.

The Lady's anger was now evident. "This is not to be borne, Darcy! I am not in the habit of brooking disappointment! Is this the gratitude I am to be shown for my attentions to her at Rosings? She must have used her arts and allurements to deter you from your family obligations. You and Anne have been destined for each other since your infancy. I demand that you quit this place immediately and return to Rosings with me to announce your engagement to Anne. Honor, decorum and family obligation demand it!" she responded. She was now incensed.

"It has never been my intention to become engaged to my cousin, Aunt. Despite your own insistence of an arranged engagement with Anne, my own dear mother never mentioned it. She always encouraged me to follow my own heart and marry for love," he replied, calmly but defiantly.

"Love? What a foolish, childish, fanciful notion! How delightfully absurd!" she mocked him. He made no response. "Then you are determined to have her? A woman of lowly birth and no connections? You will undoubtedly bring disgrace to the entire family. I most certainly will have nothing to do with you if you follow through with this. You will be censured by polite society," she warned angrily.

Filled with alarm, Mary ran back to the house to alert her parents of Lady Catherine's arrival and her angry exchange with Darcy.

"Madam, if polite society wishes to censure me, then I will bear it with pride," he announced to his aunt. "Miss Elizabeth has proven herself to be equal to any of my current acquaintances and will be a credit to my future life."

"And this is your final resolve?" she asked. When Darcy made no answer, she said angrily, "I am most seriously displeased." She knocked on the roof of the carriage and the driver rode away.

They watched the carriage disappear from view in silence. "Lizzy, how can I ever make amends for such intolerable behavior?" he asked her, horrified by their disturbing encounter.

"Mr. Darcy, what do you think of Brook for our future daughter's name? It will remind us of how we should never brook disappointment," she said with a smile.

"Brook? Certainly not. That is not a proper name for a Darcy child," he responded curtly.

"No? Perhaps you are right. I have always been partial to the name Marcie," she said, suppressing her smile.

"Marcie Darcy?" he said with alarm. When she burst into laughter, he realized that she was teasing him. "Perhaps instead we should name her Thursday!" he suggested happily, pleased that she was in good spirits.

"Oh, yes, Thursday is a splendid name for our future daughter; for it was on a Thursday that I knew for certain that I truly loved her father!" she announced with a warm smile.

"You love me?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"Yes, sir – most ardently," she replied.

"Are you teasing me?" he asked, noticing the sparkle in her eyes.

"No, sir," she replied, unsuccessfully attempting to hide her smile.

"Tell me again," he demanded, laughing.

She jumped on top of a fallen tree and spread her arms out wide. "I love you, William Darcy! I love that you are kind and generous, you are loyal and compassionate, you are most forgiving of those who have offended you, even though the offenders are not worthy of your forgiveness," putting her hands over her heart to include herself in this statement. "And you are, most definitely, handsome enough to tempt me!" she announced with happiness.

He grabbed her around her waist and twirled her around as she squealed with delight. "I suppose I shall never live that horrid remark down, shall I?" he said.

"Perhaps, one day when we are old and gray," she teased.

_She loves me! My greatest wish has finally come true! _"Elizabeth Bennet, it is my greatest desire that our future daughter, Brook or Marcie or whatever her name shall be, will have the most perfect mother imaginable. Will you be my wife and the mother of my children? Will you grow old and gray with me? Will you please do me the honor of accepting my hand? As long as you are by my side, we shall brook disappointment together." He extended his hand to her.

She took his hand and answered. "Yes, Will, you are my heart's desire and I happily accept your offer." He embraced her, gazed into her eyes and kissed her gently.

"Lizzy!" exclaimed Mary, who grabbed Lizzy's arm and dragged her away from Darcy's embrace. She had returned to her chaperoning responsibilities unnoticed by Lizzy and Darcy. The startled couple was abruptly separated and turned to face Mary, who looked shocked at what she had just witnessed.

"Thank you, Mary. You are quite correct to separate us," Darcy said in an attempt to appease her. "I appreciate your level head and your steadfast commitment to your responsibilities. "

Satisfied with this response, Mary said, "Mr. Darcy, that was perhaps the oddest proposal I have ever heard. Brooking disappointment together is hardly my idea of a romantic notion, in my humble opinion".

"On the contrary Mary," said Lizzy, "Mr. Darcy's proposal was the most romantic I could have ever imagined," gazing lovingly at Will.

They all returned to the house where Lizzy and Darcy sought out Mr. Bennet. They found him in his study. "Papa, may we speak with you?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, certainly, come in, both of you" he said as he motioned for them to enter the study.

Darcy addressed him, "Mr. Bennet, I have a made an offer of marriage to Miss Elizabeth and she has accepted me. It is with a great humility that I ask for your consent."

"But Darcy, we just announced your courtship last night! Lizzy, am I to understand that you have already accepted him?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, Papa, I have accepted him," she confidently confirmed.

"Dearest Lizzy, I know that you could never be happy in marriage unless you really esteemed your husband. I am satisfied that Darcy loves you, but what of your affections? Can you provide me with assurances of your mutual affection?" he asked with concern for his most precious daughter.

"Yes, Papa, I love him. There is no doubt whatsoever," she assured her father.

"Am I correct in assuming that your encounter with Lady Catherine has led to this development?" he asked them. They both laughed at this and agreed.

"Yes, Papa, Lady Catherine was most instrumental in the sudden change of course today," said Lizzy while gazing into Darcy's eyes.

"Yes, sir. My Aunt sought to separate us today but unfortunately has succeeded in exactly the opposite," Darcy told him with a smile.

"Well then, we owe the Lady a great debt of gratitude, do we not? Mr. Darcy and my dear Lizzy, I happily give my consent," he said, impressed that Darcy had secured her affections so quickly. He agreed to make the announcement at dinner that evening.

Later, near the conclusion of the evening meal, Mr. Bennet announced to his family, "My dear family and friends, it is my duty to announce a new development worthy of your attention." Everyone looked at him with confusion. Relishing the moment, he announced, "Lizzy and Darcy have decided to conclude their courtship," he announced and paused, waiting for a reaction. Gasps were heard from those assembled as they exchanged worried glances and waited for him to continue.

"Papa!" Lizzy and Mary complained.

"Lizzy and Darcy have ended their courtship and are now engaged to be married!" he announced with delight. An excited cheer rose up from the family and they all expressed their congratulations.

Mrs. Bennet could not have been more surprised. "Oh, my dear Lizzy, such a charming man! So handsome and tall! You must be married by special license! Oh my dear, just imagine it! I shall go all distracted," she rambled on, pleased with herself for having two daughters so happily matched.

Darcy smiled fondly at Mrs. Bennet. For the first time since meeting her, Darcy considered her to be one of his most important connections. Despite her silly and sometimes outrageous behavior, she would make a superior mother in-law, compared to his insufferable Aunt Catherine.

The End.

(A.N: Thank you for reading and reviewing.)


End file.
